Time enough for tears
by TTT1901
Summary: Sara is persuaded to go for a night out. At a club she meets someone she recognises, but she doesn't realise this at first. Hopefully a 3 parter. My first attempt at a fic. Now finished, as a 6 part fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N./ This is my first fan fiction, inspired by my break up with my boyfriend. The name of this fic comes from a Corrs song, which I was dancing to rather than doing my homework. This is set to be about a 3 parter, so any feedback, even to tell me how rubbish it is, would be welcome! Please read and review.**

**P.S. Snickers rules!**

Chapter 1 

"Annie, this uh, this really isn't my scene you know!" Sara stated in one last act of desperation, as they entered the club. She knew is was a futile hope, but she was praying in her heart that Annie had reconsidered, but Annie's next words confirmed her fear that this was not the case.

"Come on Sar, I know it isn't your scene, you've just got to widen your horizons a bit! Would you really rather be stuck at home, watching whatever that rubbish was when I arrived?"

Sara frowned slightly. _I wouldn't exactly call How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days rubbish,_ she thought. As they were waved through the club entrance, any reply she might have made would have been lost in the deafening noise that engulfed them. Sara actually staggered, as though it had packed a physical punch. _Great, I haven't even had a drink yet, and I'm already wobbling with all the grace of a drunk!_

As she stared around the club, at the bar with the guys in suits and young blondes fluttering their eyelashes at anything that would buy them a drink, at the DJ surrounded by flashing lights and about 5 girls whose skirts could only be described as belts, and the packed dance floor, with everyone moving and grinding to the same deafening beat that Sara knew would give her a headache in no time at all, she thought that her previous activity would be much more fun than the evening Annie had planned for them.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Sara had met Annie Jones whilst in college. Although she didn't have any other friends from that time, she and Annie had managed to keep in touch all this time later. Annie had known about Sara's history, and, rather than abandoning her as Sara had thought she would, she offered her condolences, and they became even closer. Now, however, Annie lived in New York, which meant that they barely ever saw each other; they just kept in touch via email, letters, and occasional visits.

Annie had emailed her about a month ago, to say that she was coming out to Las Vegas for her cousin's wedding, and so decided to take a few days off, and explore that area with her family at the same time. She had decided to spend the first evening, though, at Sara's and catch up on gossip with her. When she had arrived, however, 4 hours ago, Sara was in no mood to talk.

Sara had finished pulling a double, just to come home and have a quick shower, and meet up with Dave. She and Dave had been going out with each other for about 9 months, but with her job as a CSI, and his as a fire-fighter, it was very hard to find time to be together. Still, they had made it work, and today he wanted to have lunch with her.

She met him at the restaurant, and they sat down and he ordered them drinks. Sara had smiled at him, trying to put him at ease, because he had looked so solemn. Then, once the drinks had arrived, she had asked him if he was all right.

"No, I'm not actually."

"Why, honey, what's wrong?" she had asked him, full of concern, wondering if he had failed to save anyone on his shift that night, or if it was something else altogether.

"Uh, Sara?" he questioned looking down at his napkin, "I think we need to talk."

She got a sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach, and thought she knew what was coming. As she felt the hot prickle of tears behind her eyes, she tried to will them away. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, if he was going to dump her.

"Ok." She replied in a tone that shook slightly.

He sighed. "I think we need to break up."

She hadn't even waited to hear a reason. She had just fled, back to her car, back to her apartment, back to her couch. Only then did she let the tears fall.

It may not have been an easy relationship, but she really saw it going somewhere, especially after 9 months. However, at home she had something better than any guy. She had chocolate, a DVD player and a comfy couch with a snugly blanket and a new box of tissues.

As so it was curled up on the couch with puffy red eyes, half a box of tissues and half a Lindt bunny later that Annie knocked on Sara's door, as she smiled weakly at Matthew McConaughey agreeing to couple's therapy after going out with Kate Hudson for 7 days.

When she answered the door Annie could see that she had been crying, and immediately asked her what was wrong, at which point Sara burst into tears again. After Annie made them both coffee and sat them both down on the couch, she got the whole story from Sara. And whilst Sara thought wallowing in her own self pity and sorrow was the best way to spend that evening, Annie had other ideas. She felt the best way to spend that afternoon was at various beauty treatments, and then to go out to a club and find some guys to flirt with, to celebrate the fact that they were single.

Celebrate? All Sara wanted to do was put a paper bag over her head at the fact that she was single yet again. Why didn't any relationships with guys work for her? What was she doing wrong? Did they really have to go out?

Annie grew deaf to all of Sara's pleas to just stay at home, and took Sara, still in the clothes she had fallen into at home, namely sweatpants and an old t-shirt, to the nearest beauty salon, where she had booked each of them for a haircut, wash and blow dry, a manicure, and a face massage, to make Sara feel better.

3 hours, excessive amounts of beauty products and 2 sets of dark red nails later they both emerged, both feeling relaxed, and Sara, a bit better. She was still sceptical about the need to go to a club, however.

She never went to clubs as a rule, having been at the crime scene of far too many, but Annie insisted, and so they went.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Come on, lets get you a drink!" said Annie, jolting Sara out of her reverie. And, actually dragging Sara by her hand, because that was what it took to make her move her feet, she led them over to the bar, where there was a space between 2 businessmen, which they squeezed into.

The man next to Sara looked down at them with a smile that showed off his perfectly white teeth.

"Why hello there, pretty ladies, may I buy you both a drink?"

Before Sara could even open her mouth, Annie replied, "Oh, that would be lovely, thank you! I'll have a white wine spritzer!"

"And you sweetheart?" the man asked Sara.

_Sweetheart? You're just lucky I'm not in the mood to kick your butt, because, I swear, after that you would not be sitting down for a week…_she thought, but out loud she just replied "Oh, um, Barcardi and coke please".

The man bought them both, handing the bartender his credit card to put the drinks on, and handed them to the 2 ladies. As he and Annie started chatting, Sara gazed idly around the club, spotting a gorgeous guy dancing with a few of his guy mates on the other side of the club. He was too far away for her to make out his features clearly, but she could see brown hair, a dark blue t-shirt, and jeans hugging his … _Wow what an ass!_ she thought.

As if he knew she was watching his he turned his head slightly and met her eyes. He smiled, a full-on 100-watt smile, and waved slightly to her.

She smiled back slightly self-conscious, and half waved too.

He looked pleased, and winked at her, before turning back to his friends.

Slightly pleased, Sara finished the rest of her drink, thinking that she must look all right if she'd caught the attention of someone in this club, though she didn't know exactly what he looked like. Quite satisfied however, she turned back to the bar, where Annie had finished talking to the nice suit-man, and was holding another drink, and was looking at Sara with a half smile on her face.

As Sara gave her a questioning look, Annie replied "Well, aren't you glad now that I took you out?"

**A.N.2: Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here's chapter 2 guys, things will get a bit more interesting this time, promise. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you really made my **day**, and I hope you enjoy the next instalment!**

Chapter 2 

Nick continued to chat to his mates as they danced. He was trying to listen to their conversation, but he couldn't actually remember what it was they were talking about. He just kept remembering the smile from the beautiful brunette over at the bar. All she had been wearing was blue jeans and a white top, but the jeans had hugged her long legs so well, and that top gave a tantalising glimpse of skin around her stomach and, when he'd looked back at her, and she'd turned around to talk to her friend, he had seen it was almost backless.

"What do you think Nick?"

This question interrupted his private thoughts of _that cute little half wave_ and he realised all of his friends were staring at him.

"I, uh, I'm sorry, I wasn't listening." he admitted.

"You were a million miles away, what were you thinking about?" one of them asked him.

"It should be **who **were you thinking about!" one of his friends interrupted. When Nick looked at him with shock, Warrick said "Come on, man, I saw the way you smiled at that pretty brunette by the bar. And she smiled back! She likes you mate, I'd go for it!"

All the others urged him on, telling him he should go out and get some, and whilst he agreed with them on the surface, underneath he was worried. Worried of being rejected, as he had been by so many girls. No one knew this however, except himself. They all thought he was a womaniser, but all he wanted was a nice stable relationship, with a nice normal girl, not the kind that he picked up in bars. Not this string of one night stands, of girls who would have sex with him as easily as they would say hello.

He hated it, and wanted more.

So he decided that next time he went for a girl, he wouldn't go for gold straight away, because that would just turn it into another 1-nighter.

He would wait, and try to turn it into a serious relationship.

As he told his friends he wanted a drink, and walked over to the bar, he looked around at the women in the club, of which there were many! All of them seemed to be there for one night stands of their own, he could see no-one he could envisage spending a decent amount of time out of the bedroom with. And then he saw her again.

The gorgeous brunette who had waved. She was laughing with her friend at one of the tables in a corner. When she laughed her nose crinkled and she smiled broadly, and he felt he had to join in the laugh and smile with her, it was that infectious to him, even from 20 feet away.

Just then she looked around and spotted him.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Sara, laughing at what Annie had told the suit-man when he suggested that they found a nice dark corner of the bar, turned her head slightly to take a sip of her drink and noticed the gorgeous guy she had seen before smiling at her again.

With 3 drinks in her she was feeling a bit bolder, and so she waved at him again and winked, before turning back to Annie.

"Who was that you were winking at Sar?" Annie asked looking around for whoever it had been. She didn't have to look far to find the recipient. It had to be that cute guy she had waved at before, who right now was wearing a sexy smile that seemed to be cheering Sara up no end.

Annie turned back to her, and smiled impishly. "So ask him to dance Sar!"

Sara suddenly got one of her deer-caught-in-headlights looks. "I couldn't do that, you have to be confident and beautiful to do that-"

"And you are both" interrupted the mysterious stranger, who had snuck up without either of the women noticing.

Sara jumped a foot, but also started turning bright red, as she realised that he thought she was beautiful. _Uh, I guess I have no choice now! Not that I mind, that is, because boy can he dance…_

So she slapped on another smile to hide her nervousness and, looking up at him from under her eyelashes, asked him to dance. He smiled back, and merely offered her his hand, which she took as she hopped down from her barstool, whispering a thank you to Annie who just laughed as she watched her friend being taken out to the dance floor, and laughed even harder when as soon as they got out there a slow song started. Fate was sometimes odd like that.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

As Sara followed this strange man onto the dance floor she couldn't help but think that she'd met him before. There was something very similar about him, she couldn't quite figure out what it was, but she thought she'd seen him before. She dismissed it as having seen his t-shirt before and, when a slow song started as they reached the dance floor, she allowed herself to be pulled into his arms, and swayed with him.

Nick too was having those strange feelings of recognition, though he knew he didn't know anyone as beautiful as this woman, well maybe Sara, but he had been doing his best not to think about her, because, whenever he did, he had this strong urge to hit something, as he knew she didn't return his feelings, so they would never have a chance to be together. And so, thinking that this woman was just as beautiful as Sara, and might be better suited for him, as she seemed to like him, he pulled her close as a slow song started, and swayed with her.

Sara was now mightily happy that Annie had asked her to come out that night, and she realised that ever since she had seen this stranger across the room she hadn't even thought about Dave once, she had just been captivated, and she was unsure why.

Suddenly a thought hit her. Did she just like him because she wanted a boyfriend? Was he just a rebound from Dave?

Suddenly she realised she was smelling something familiar – a cologne of some sort. _Who?_ She wondered for an instant, and then she had it. Nick. Nick had worn this t-shirt when they had all gone out after work. Nick wore that cologne. Nick had cut his hair the day before and it was the same style as this man's hair. And with recognition dawning on her face she looked up at the guy she was dancing with.

As Nick noticed the girl look up at him, he turned to meet her eyes, and as they got their first real look at each other, suddenly they both knew.

**A.N.2. I had to leave it there! Hehe. I'll try to get the next one posted up soon, hopefully by Friday. Please keep reviewing, it cheered me up so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. this is the next instalment. This won't be a 3 parter any more, but a 5 parter, 'cause it's taking me on its own journey. A few people have asked me how did they not recognise each other until this point. I'm not sure, but in my mind Sara had dressed up so much that Nick didn't recognise her initially. They certainly weren't too drunk to recognise each other. And lets face it, the story would be over already if they had recognised each other!**

Chapter 3 

"Nick?" Sara questioned, hardly daring to breathe. She was in shock. This handsome man who had asked her to dance, well, whom she had asked to dance, was her co-worker Nick? Of course she had thought he was handsome for ages, who wouldn't, and she had enjoyed their constant flirting, but she never thought they would ever have a chance to be together. And suddenly she realised that even though they were dancing it didn't mean that anything would happen.

That sudden realisation hit her harder than she thought it would, and, trying to keep a wavering quality out of her voice, when she realised that his friendship might now leave her, maybe they had completely ruined their amazing friendship, maybe he would never love her the way she loved him, asked him again, "Nick? Is it really you?"

"Sara," Nick answered. He just couldn't believe it, this amazing woman he was holding in his arms was Sara. He was actually living out one of his greatest fantasies, dancing with the woman of his dreams.

Their eyes were locked on each other's, neither wanting to break their shared gaze. And suddenly it seemed that they could see each other's souls in the others eyes.

Sara saw Nick's vulnerability, which he had never shown to anyone, his desire to have someone who loved him properly, the way he wanted to love, and, she realised with a shock, the way he loved her. She saw such love in his eyes for her, not the love of a friend or big brother, love fuelled by passion and desire. She saw herself as he saw her, as a beautiful, confidant woman, with an amazing sense of duty and a deeply caring heart. Someone he felt he could always turn to, and who would always be able to help, without judging him in the slightest.

Nick looked at the worry pouring out of her eyes, the way she was begging him she hadn't wrecked their friendship, and the way she loved him almost unconditionally, just because he was Nick.

And he saw the very moment she realised just how much she loved him as well, it was the moment she smiled a half smile, making her nose crinkle just the slightest, and looked at him with a look he had never even hoped to achieve, she was looking into his eyes with passion, desire and love, and that question about ruining their friendship wasn't being asked any more, as she tilted her head upwards, still with that half smile.

And as she closed her eyes he could sense the tension in her body that he was still holding close, the tension in case he didn't feel the same way, and how she would then be able to explain herself.

He couldn't believe how she might doubt him. He had loved her since meeting her, all those years ago. He decided, though, to make sure she knew how he felt, and bent down to capture her lips ever so gently.

As their lips melted together, all the tension fled from Sara's body, and she gave herself over fully to the feelings of his soft lips caressing hers, and the love and protectiveness she could feel radiating form him as he pulled her even closer, if that was possible. She poured all of the love she felt for him back, and as Nick felt this he lost himself in her love and their love for each other circled around them in a loop of love.

The more they gave, the more they received.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

When they broke, several minutes later, neither could believe what had just transpired. They just stood there for a moment, dazed, each having lived out one of their most secret fantasies.

Nick was the first to recover. He took Sara's hand in his, and gently brought it to his lips. He wanted her to know that, even though they had just lost themselves in the passion they felt for each other, he was in this for the long haul, this was real love and not just lust.

She could read the message in his eyes as though his soul was bared to her and, with a shock, she realised it was. He trusted her enough to let down all of his barriers in front of her, and he trusted her not to hurt him. He was letting her read his entire soul in his eyes.

As Nick gently lowered her hand again he linked his fingers with hers, and led her back over to the table that Annie was still sitting at.

And they both sat down.

**A.N.2/ Sorry this is such a short one, but I felt this moment and this expression of feelings deserved its own chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible, but I have a few very busy days coming up, so the next chapter may well be written on Friday, and put up a few days later. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed – you guys all make me so happy! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N./ here's the next bit. Sorry this chapter isn't very exciting, but I just needed to have this bit in here for realisticness. The next bit will be better, promise! And this will be a 6 parter – sorry I know I keep extending it, it will finish at some point, it's just these chapters keep having a mind of their own. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed – you made my day!**

Chapter 4

Annie smiled broadly at Sara and this tall dark stranger as they sat down opposite her. She couldn't help but notice the smile that seemed permanently fixed to both of their faces.

"So, are you going to introduce me then?" Annie asked Sara with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, um," Sara stammered with a tiny blush, as she had been too busy staring at Nick and marvelling over her good fortune to realise that of course Annie didn't know who he was yet, "this is Nick Stokes. He, uh, works with me at the crime labs here."

Annie looked down at their intertwined hands. She has seen them kiss, and by all means they appeared to be going out with each other, but Sara's introduction didn't seem to portray any of that.

Nick had been too busy gazing at Sara to really take in what she said, but one phrase had stuck in his mind. _He works with me…_What did that mean exactly? Did she still want to be his co-worker and friend, or did she want something more? True she had kissed him, and this was after they found out who each other really was, but was she now having second thoughts about that kiss?

He turned to look at her with a questioning look on his face and Annie, noticing this, said loudly and warmly "It's nice to meet you Nick! I'm just going to go and get another drink. I'll be back in a few minutes."

As she walked away Sara turned back to Nick and noticed the questioning look on his face. "What?" she questioned, with a tiny smile on her face.

Nick smiled slightly back. "Uh it probably sounds stupid to say this, but what did you mean by 'he works with me'?"

Sara could sense the confusion in his voice and suddenly realised how it had sounded to him, like they were just friends, and just worked together, they weren't thinking about anything more. She wondered how he could still think that after the kiss they'd shared. She had given herself to him fully, for once not holding back, but now her original fears began to creep in, she really didn't want to be hurt again. And if it was Nick who hurt her, would their friendship survive if they took this chance?

As the confusion from his words set in on her face, he added in an almost whisper "Are you having second thoughts about going out with me?".

Panic flashed in her eyes, and she replied quickly "No! It's just … well … I've just broken up with my boyfriend, and I know if I tell Annie that we're going out she'll give me a huge interrogation and say its too soon, and that I should have some space before going out with anyone again … but, I don't know – it just feels right, and I loved that kiss, and the moment my lips met yours and I saw the way you looked at me I felt this … I don't know, connection, oh, but that sounds cheesy and-"

He put one finger quickly over her lips to silence her rambling, and he felt her lips curve into a little smile as she saw the smile on his face.

"I don't think it sounds cheesy, I felt the same connection." He face had a little frown as he continued. "But I don't just want to be some rebound if you're not yet sure of your feelings for me. How about I just give you some time to think about it?"

Sara looked at him. She could still see the love he had for her in his eyes, and it looked like it was taking him every once of resolution that he had to say this, and to give her the time she needed, but she could also see the fear in his eyes of being hurt, if they started to go out and he was just a rebound.

She bit her lip slightly and nodded, making the movement as small as she could, as though that would cause him less pain.

He smiled slightly again, and said "I'll see you at shift." With that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and left, disappearing into the endless mob of people still gyrating on the dance floor.

Sara watched his retreating back, feeling very unsure.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Annie had seen the whole exchange, and so, as soon as he left, she returned to the table to ask what had happened, why had he left?

Sara told her the whole story, about him giving her a bit of space because of Dave, and all too soon she was crying again, like she had been earlier this afternoon, and she felt so disappointed in herself. She knew she loved Nick, she had for years now, she had only realised it tonight, and she resolved to call him as soon as she got home.

Feeling slightly better she and Annie decided they'd had enough for that night, and they left. Annie, however, had to go to her family's house, as that was where all her luggage was, and where she would be spending the next few days.

As they parted outside the club Sara smiled at her. She was really happy that Annie had taken her out, or she would never have met Nick at the club or thought of going out with him.

"Thanks Annie, for taking me out tonight, and for being here for me, with all of these problems I've had today with Dave and Nick!"

"It's no problem at all Sara – its what friends are for! Now, I won't see you for a while, but I'll try to call you in a few weeks!"

The two of them gave each other a big hug, and got into separate cabs. Sara waved out of the window as she gave her driver the address of her apartment. It was strange, she was never one of those touchy-feely people, but she had always been fine hugging Annie, because they were such good friends. With a shock, she realised she had never had any problems hugging Nick either, because they were such good friends. She did love him. She had to call him as soon as she got home.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

When she got home she found a note pinned to her door and a plastic bag sitting outside it. She opened the note.

_Dear Sara,_

_I'm sorry it had to end this way, I thought we had something special, but our lives just didn't mix. Here are some of your things that you left at my apartment. Please keep in touch, I hope that we can remain friends._

_Dave x_

Sara managed to open her door through the growing wetness that was starting to spill from her eyes, and stumbled inside, dumping the plastic bag on her hall table, and grabbing the phone before she had even shut the door.

She dialled Nick's number in a frenzy, praying that he would be home.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

The sound of the phone ringing shook Nick out of his fitful doze. He got off of his couch where he had crashed before willing himself not to think about Sara and had fallen into his present state of not-quite-sleep.

"Hello?" he said in a voice laced with sleep. He could only hear crying at the other end. "Who is it?"

He heard the person at the other end try to take a deep breath. He heard a break in the crying, and heard a voice he distinctly recognised say "It's me, are you able to come over please? I really can't be alone!"

"Oh Sara, of course, don't worry about it!" he said, walking back into his bedroom and packing a duffel bag with a change of clothes, just in case, and his toothbrush, "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

He was there in 5.

**A.N.2/ Please read and review! I'll try to have the next bit up as soon as possible, just this last week has been so hectic!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N./ Part 5 (in case you hadn't guessed). Part 6 will be the last bit, so there's one more to come after this. Thank-you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed, it has kept me feeling slightly calmer during this most stressful time – I have exams coming up!**

Chapter 5 

As Nick reached Sara's apartment he noticed that the door was open.

"Sara?" he called out in worry, wondering if someone had attacked her, or if she had perhaps been robbed, but then he heard her crying from her couch. He rushed inside, shutting the door behind him, and immediately went to the couch. He found her there, with her face all blotchy and red, with puffy eyes form crying, and his heart broke, wondering what had caused her to be this sad. He had never seen her looking so vulnerable before, and he fell in love with her all over again. Trying not to let his heart get the better of him he went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. What she needed right now was a friend, not a boyfriend.

"What is it Sar?" he asked her gently, but it just caused her to cry slightly louder.

"Don't worry, you don't have to tell me, just sit here and cry, let it all out, I'm here, I'm holding you, let it all out…"

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Half an hour later, with a steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of her, a new box of tissues, a blanket wrapped around her and a very sympathetic Nick sitting next to her holding her hand, she finished telling the story of her break-up.

"And then I arrived home and there was this bag of stuff that I'd left at his apartment over the last few months, and he'd just dropped it off here, and I just … I needed a friend, and I, um, immediately thought of you."

"Sar, baby, you know I'll always be here for you if you need me. We're good friends and that will never change," he said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "And I can fully understand you needing some space to think about getting together with someone," he added, feeling like he had to bring it up, "I mean you were with this guy for over 9 months, you don't just get over him instantly!"

Sara was trying to listen to what he was saying, but a lot of her attention was focused on where he was stroking her hand, and she was feeling tingles radiating from his thumb.

She decided to take the plunge and tell Nick exactly what she was thinking, this was Nick after all, she could tell him anything.

"Nick, the reason I asked for space is because I want to get my feelings for you under check before we possibly start going out. I was talking with Annie after you left, and I had only realised just beforehand how strong my feelings were for you. I knew if I loved you that intensely, then, if it didn't work out, I wouldn't be able to recover, and nor would our friendship. The thing is, I want to love you that fully, it's just that I've been hurt by so many of my boyfriends, and with Dave having dumped me earlier today, I realised how easily a relationship could end, and I wanted to really explore how deep my feelings were for you before we had a relationship."

She took a deep breath.

"So what I'm saying is, I really and truly do love you, but I wouldn't be able to bear the pain."

She finished her rant, and stared down at her lap, tears starting to form again in the corners of her eyes.

Nick looked at her in astonishment. She had completely opened up to him, and he knew how fragile she was feeling at that moment. What he was dying to do was kiss her, but he knew she wanted reassurance with words, not actions.

"Sara, baby, I love you. I wouldn't hurt you. I know you think I can't promise that, but I would rather die than hurt you, and I would do anything in my power to stop anything or anyone in this world hurting you. But I don't just want a friendship with you. Whilst I've treasured our friendship I've always loved you, and I want to have you as my girlfriend. I want to be able to hold your hand in public, to kiss you, to let the world know how happy I am whenever I'm around you!"

He lifted her chin gently with his fingers, wiping away the tears he found running gently down her face. His eyes willed her to believe him, and as she sniffled, and smiled at him, he realised that these were actually happy tears, and he smiled back.

And as he continued to look at her face his gaze wandered down to her lips. How much he wanted to kiss her again!

As she noticed where his gaze was directed she realised how much she wanted to kiss him, and she leaned forward slightly, looking up at him form under her lashes.

As Sara leaned forward and gave him a sultry look from under her lashes he could hold back no longer, and leant forward, capturing her lips with his, ever so gently.

A few moments later he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers, trying to calm his raging hormones, and steady his ragged breathing. And he almost had it under control when he heard Sara whisper his name.

"Oh, Nick…"

"Oh, God, Sara!" he moaned, losing his self control and kissing her with all the passion he felt, feeling her respond to the kiss just as eagerly, each of them exploring the other's mouths with their tongues, and revelling in the fact that they were kissing each other.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Sara woke up with a warm, happy feeling surrounding her. As she became more awake, she realised that it was two warm arms wrapped around her. She took note of her surroundings. She was lying on her bed with Nick lying behind her, with one arm under her neck, and the other draped over her hip.

She felt so comfortable, but at the same time realised she was still wearing the clothes she had gone out in, and so she was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. She tried to move out from under Nick's arm without disturbing him, but as she shifted she felt him stir, and so she turned to face him, and gave him a kiss before he had even opened his eyes. She wasn't sure where this new boldness came from, she just knew that she wanted to kiss him more than she had ever wanted to kiss anyone in that moment, and so she had followed her instincts.

Nick was roused from unconsciousness by the feeling of a soft pair of warm lips pressing against his. _Sara_ he realised, his lips curving into a smile under hers, as he kissed her back, remembering how they had laid down on her bed after a marathon of kissing the night before, when they realised that they should probably get some sleep before shift.

He opened his eyes as he pulled away, to find her looking into his eyes with a huge smile upon her face, a smile he realised he hadn't seen since the bar the night before. Boy was he glad he had let Warrick talk him into going!

He felt Sara sit up next to him.

"I need a shower before shift, or I'm going to smell really bad!"

"Never!" he told her, sitting up next to her and nuzzling her neck, "you always smell amazing, you couldn't possibly ever smell bad."

Sara was becoming seriously dizzy form these kisses, and was starting to think that just staying in bed all day with Nick would be a better idea, but then she glanced at the clock.

"Nick, as much as I'm enjoying this, we only have about half an hour before we have to leave for shift. So I'm going to have a quick shower, and then you can have one while I get dressed!"

He looked at her as she got up to go to the bathroom. "Fancy, uh, sharing a shower?" he suggested with a smirk, knowing full well that he'd love to, but not sure how she felt about it.

Sara smiled. She loved the way this man's thought patterns matched hers!

"As much as I'd love to Nick, no. For the main reason that, when we do shower together, I'm going to need more than half an hour with you!" she finished, stepping closer to him to almost brush their bodies together.

"See you in a bit!" she called innocently over her shoulder as she turned and headed to the bathroom.

Nick collapsed back onto the bed with a contented sigh. Whilst he wasn't exactly where he wanted to be at the moment – which was lathering up a very naked and sexy Sara Sidle – he was pretty damn happy.

**A.N.2/ One part left! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please ple read and review! (And that's 53 and a half pleases!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N./ Here's the last bit! (sob) I enjoyed writing this, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

Chapter 6

As they drove into shift together Nick couldn't help buthave ahuge smile on his face. After 2 very quick showers they had grabbed toast and rushed out the door, stopping for coffee at a Starbucks at the way. As Nick pulled his Denali in at work, as they had reasoned that they only need take one car, and Nick's was already at her apartment, they each looked at each other, and a little happy sigh escaped from Sara's lips.

Nick looked over at her curiously, he had never seen her look so … happy, and vibrant, and content with life. She looked relaxed, which was a real rarity for Sara, she was usually tense or frustrated, or just plain sad, but here she was, relaxed.

He couldn't help it, he smiled too, and before he realised what was happening, he leant over and kissed her. His smile grew even wider when she kissed him back, eagerly. As he pulled back she gave a little moan that he had stopped, and tried to pull him back.

"Whoa, down girl! You've got to give me a chance to keep some of my self-control!" he said, his big grin betraying his mock-serious tone.

"Nick?" Sara questioned, "What are we going to tell the others?"

Nick frowned. It wasn't forbidden for them to be together, and whilst Ecklie wouldn't be thrilled about it, he couldn't stop them. However, they should let the lab know, to assure them that it wouldn't interfere with their work, and that way people would know how to contact both of them if they were both at one person's apartment.

He also knew that everyone would be thrilled for them, and so he smiled. "I think we'll tell them together. We'll know when the right time is! I'm sure we won't be able to last long before they realise how happy we are!"

"True!" Sara giggled, she hadn't seen the smile slip off his face in the last 12 hours, and she knew it wouldn't be long before Warrick figured out something was different.

And so they walked into work.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Nick knocked on the door of the lab where Sara was processing evidence.

"Knock knock!" he said, making her jump, as she had been so intent on the sole of the shoe of their victim that she hadn't noticed him.

She smiled broadly as he walked in. "Who's there?" she replied, continuing the joke. He leant over her shoulder and said "The person who…", and as the whisper continued she could feel her jaw drop and her face go bright red, and she started stammering.

"Uh honey, as much as I like that idea, I have to finish processing this evidence before I go!"

"That's fine Sar, I have some paperwork that I need to catch up on before my case is closed, how about I go do that and I'll meet you in the break room in an hour for some coffee, a chat, and an estimate of how much longer this is going to take us?"

Sara smiled even more broadly. She loved how Nick knew how important this work was to her, and was giving her time and space to work on it, even though they both knew they would rather be at home with each other than processing evidence right now!

"Sounds good!" she replied, and, after he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek he walked out, leaving her alone with the shoe and the 3 tiny hairs, all with tag ends, all looking like they weren't from the victim, stuck in some chewing gum on the sole.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

As Nick walked into the break room, he saw Sara there, already holding a cup of coffee, chatting happily to Catherine about a new lead she'd possibly found for her case, she was just waiting for the lab results.

He smiled as he noticed that excited glint she got in her eyes whenever she got really passionate about something, usually her work, and he knew that usually that would mean sleeping on the break-room couch, and then not even going back home before her next shift.

He walked over to the two and said "Sounds good Sar! How long will it be before the labs start those tests?" Secretly, he really wanted to go home with her and spend some quality time making out with her on the couch. Followed, of course, by some sleeping.

Sara read right through his seemingly innocent question.

"Oh the labs are backed up until kingdom come. They said that they'll put a rush on them, and the tests should be done by halfway through tomorrow, about the time that I'm due in for my shift! Pretty good timing really! I've pulled so many doubles over the last week I really wasn't looking forward to another!"

Nick smiled. "Good!"

Catherine looked at him curiously.

"Why are you so happy for her? Your face has suddenly broken out into a big grin! I haven't seen you smile like that in ages! What's changed?"

"He told me he's just got himself an amazing girlfriend!" commented Warrick, as he Greg and Grissom all walked in.

Everyone looked at Nick expectantly, which was very lucky for Sara, asher facehad just turned an alarming shade of crimson, at the fact that Nick had described her as amazing, and her smile threatened to split her face in two.

Hegrinned at them and said "Yeah I do."

Leaving it like that, however, did not seem like an acceptable option to them, and as they bombarded him with questions about "who is she?" and "will we get to meet her?" and "is it serious?" he shifted closer and closer to the door of the break room.

When he reached the doorway he called out "Sara? Are you coming?"

She squeezed through the throng of people surrounding him and said "Yeah, I am. Can you give me a ride home?"

He smiled at her, a slightly cheeky smile as he cocked his head to the side, as though deciding whether to take her or not, knowing fully well that he was her only ride home, as they had come in together that morning. She gave him a playful swat on the arm, and his face broke into a real grin. "Sure Sar, come on, lets go."

"Wait Nick!" commanded Catherine in her most motherly tone. "Before you go, please just tell us who this mystery girl is! We'll question you about her next shift, but it's killing us!"

Nick looked down at Sara, as though asking her permission. She smiled up at him and nodded slightly. She was fine telling them now, if he wanted to.

He smiled.

Then he gave a big dramatic sigh and said "Oh all right! But no questions till next shift, ok?"

"Fine!" said Warrick, "who is it?"

In reply Nick turned to Sara, seized her around the waist, and dipped her, kissing her passionately as their co-workers looked on in astonishment.

Looking down at her Nick pulled away slightly, and smiled another dazzling smile.

"Let's get out of here!"

The End.

**A.N.2/ That's it! C'est fini! I hope you liked it! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed, it made me so happy! -happy dance- Please review, because I'd love to get over 50 reviews. Of course I'd love over a million, but 50 seems a more achievable aim! I can't write much (if anything) for a while because of exams (wails and pulls out hair in frustration) so, once they're over, you guys will have to be subjected to my awful writing again! If you want to read anything by me ever again, then add me to your author alert, because I will start writing again, it will just be a little while. Ok, ok, I'll stop annoying you with my rambling now! Good luck to anyone else who (like me) has the stress of exams coming up!**

**TTT1901 xxx**

**P.S. Snickers rules!**


End file.
